Tu perds rien pour attendre
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Momoshiro lui avait fait son grand sourire, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et l'avait pris dans une étreinte. Puis, il lui avait dit, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, qu'il était mignon, qu'il ressemblait à son grand frère en cent fois plus chou. MomoHazue!


**Titre:**_ Tu perds rien pour attendre  
_**Genre: **_Romance et humour, fluff sans doute  
_**Rating: **_T pour, euh, des baisers?__  
_**Personnages: **_Momoshiro/Hazue, un peu d'Inui/Kaidoh en arrière-plan_

**Note: **_Alors, voici le premier d'une longue série de fics sur Hazue. J'adore ce personnage, il est chou, en plus on a une grande liberté sur lui. J'ai prévu l'écrire avec la plupart de ses senpais (sauf sans doute Kaidoh, quoique...), mais le premier risque d'être Inui, parce que c'est Inui-sama et puis voilà quoi._

_Mais là c'est avec Momoshiro, parce que dans Hazue no tennis (s'il y en a qui lisent), ils sont juste trop choupinous même s'ils finissent pas ensemble. Cette fic est sans prétention et, comme toujours, Inui-sama réussit à s'y glisser parce qu'il est tout puissant (oui oui on y croit xD). Ne vous attendez pas à un chef-d'œuvre, c'est bourré de clichés et Hazue est un uke en puissance parce que voilà, c'est THE uke il faut croire!_

_Pour ce qui est du titre... il a pas franchement rapport, mais c'est une de mes répliques préférées alors du coup... vous verrez bien! xD_

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Hazue aimait quand Momoshiro venait chez lui.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise au courant de sa deuxième année. Hazue supposait que c'était un moyen comme un autre de déplaire à son rival de toujours – il connaissait bien leur relation un peu particulière –, mais, alors que son ainé tentait toujours de le rembarrer, il finissait quand même par revenir.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, le plus vieux lui avait fait son grand sourire, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et l'avait pris dans une étreinte. Puis, il lui avait dit, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, qu'il était mignon, qu'il ressemblait à son grand frère en cent fois plus chou.

Hazue n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Évidemment, Kaidoh, en grand frère protecteur qu'il était, les avait séparés le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, et ils avaient entamé une chicane. Hazue les avait regardé faire, à moitié jaloux de leur lien et à moitié amusé par leurs insultes parfois très inventives.

Au fur et à mesure que Momo s'incrustait chez les Kaidoh, Hazue se sentit de moins en moins mis à l'écart. Au contraire, il arrivait souvent que l'intrus passe du temps seul avec lui. Quand Kaidoh le jetait de sa chambre, après une énième bêtise qui l'avait mis en rogne, Momo, au lieu de s'en retourner chez lui, passait par la chambre de Hazue.

Il arrivait que le plus jeune soit en train de faire ses devoirs et, dans ces cas-là, le plus vieux se contentait bien souvent de s'assoir devant sa télévision pour jouer à l'un de ses jeux. Si Hazue jouait déjà, ils jouaient ensemble.

Momoshiro était très différent quand il était avec lui. Autant il était immature, gamin et prétentieux avec son grand frère, autant il était beaucoup plus mature et sympathique avec lui. Il était toujours, toujours souriant, et il s'amusait à le coller le plus souvent possible. Hazue était sa peluche personnelle, mais il aurait été le dernier à s'en plaindre.

Le fait était que, depuis leur première rencontre, Hazue était tombé amoureux de lui.

Il avait intégré le collège Seigaku pour pouvoir le voir, ne serait-ce qu'à distance. Il n'avait pas osé s'inscrire au club de tennis, parce qu'il y avait son frère déjà, sans compter qu'il n'était pas trop intéressé par les sports.

Cela dit, il arrivait qu'il attende après les cours. Il observait alors l'entrainement de tennis par la fenêtre d'une classe vide et se régalait de l'expression enjouée et déterminée de celui qu'il aimait.

Jamais il ne lui serait venu en tête que son amour puisse être réciproque. Il avait vite réalisé que Momo était câlin avec tout le monde. Il était sympathique, amical et ne détestait personne, hormis Kaidoh. C'était simplement dans sa nature de s'intéresser à tout le monde et Hazue n'était pas une exception.

Il s'en accommodait. Du moment qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec lui, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Même si chaque câlin devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter, même si ses contacts lui plaisaient autant qu'ils lui faisaient du mal, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, parce qu'il n'était pas en droit d'exiger plus.

Un jour, pourtant, Momo vint visiter même si Kaidoh était parti s'entrainer. Hazue s'empressa de lui dire que son grand frère n'était pas là, mais le plus vieux lui fit un sourire et lui assura que c'était lui qu'il voulait voir.

Hazue ne devait pas espérer et pourtant son cœur prenait un rythme impossible. Ils montèrent ensemble les marches qui mèneraient jusqu'à la chambre du plus jeune et s'y enfermèrent. Momo, en habitué, se laissa tomber devant sa télévision et ouvrit sa console, avant de se mettre à raconter mille et une anecdotes.

Généralement, Hazue ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais, cette fois, il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Momo, qui semblait pourtant aveugle à ses sentiments, le remarqua et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Le plus jeune répondit en hochant la tête et la pêche sembla ne pas en faire plus de cas.

Il joua encore un moment, seul, puis il ferma le jeu et sortit un DVD de son sac avec l'intention de le regarder ensemble. La couverture n'inspirait pas trop Hazue, mais puisque le plus vieux semblait insister pour qu'ils le regardent ensemble, il n'eut pas à cœur de lui dire non.

Ce film durait autour d'une heure et demie. Une heure et demie pendant laquelle Momo et Hazue seraient côte à côte, pendant laquelle le plus vieux n'aurait rien de mieux à faire que de coller son kouhai. Ce dernier se sentait déjà mourir.

De fait, à peine l'histoire commença-t-elle que Momo installa un bras derrière lui. Ils étaient à même le sol, le dos contre le lit, et ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que tout le côté gauche de Hazue pouvait sentir la chaleur du plus vieux juste à ses côtés. En cinq minutes à peine, Momo le fit se rapprocher encore plus, de sorte qu'il avait sa tête contre son torse et il pouvait sentir son menton contre sa tête. La main du senpai trainait négligemment sur sa taille.

Inutile de préciser que Hazue ne sut même pas de quoi parlait le film. Il le passa les yeux mi-fermés, les joues en feu, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il était à la fois si bien et si mal qu'il se sentait à deux doigts de s'évanouir, de bonheur ou de malheur, il n'aurait même pas su dire.

Quand le générique de fin s'entama, ce fut à la fois une délivrance et une déception. Néanmoins, Momo ne le lâcha pas pour autant : il se contenta de fermer la télévision avec la télécommande, puis il lui demanda tout bonnement comment il avait trouvé l'histoire.

Hazue chercha activement une réponse intelligente, mais il ne trouvait rien à dire, et d'ailleurs il ne savait pas s'il aurait seulement pu parler. Momo insista avant de le repousser un peu, question de voir son visage.

Hazue aimait tout de Momoshiro, mais il y avait une chose en particulier qui l'attirait : son regard. Ses prunelles mauves, toutes en nuances, montraient son optimisme envers la vie. Le kouhai adorait ce côté de la personnalité de Momo, comment il était insouciant et plein de joie de vivre.

Cette fois, pourtant, il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et Hazue se sentit coupable d'en être le responsable. Il aurait bien voulu le rassurer, mais il ne pouvait qu'ouvrir la bouche sans dire un seul mot. Momoshiro enfin lui demanda :

- Hazue, ça va? T'es tout rouge, t'es sûr que tu fais pas de la fièvre?

Le plus jeune déglutit et nia de la tête, mais son senpai le prit par surprise en lui empoignant le visage. Il se pencha soudain vers lui et Hazue ferma les yeux, désorienté, le cœur sur le point d'exploser, avec l'unique pensée qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit son front contre le sien et réalisa que, non, il n'allait pas l'embrasser, mais simplement vérifier sa température. Il eut un soupir de soulagement et de déception tout à la fois pendant que Momo se reculait à peine sans le relâcher.

- Pourtant t'es pas si chaud... je crois.

Hazue ne savait plus trop où il en était, mais il trouva le courage de dire, même si c'était peu :

- Momo-senpai...

Le plus vieux lui signifia qu'il l'écoutait, mais Hazue n'ajouta rien et préféra se lover contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il allait de lui-même câliner Momo. D'habitude, le plus vieux entreprenait tous leurs échanges et Hazue se contentait de subir sans tenter de répondre à quoi que ce soit, sans pour autant le repousser.

Cette fois, pourtant, il crut que c'était une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce que Momo lui demande, le ton plus alerté :

- Hazue, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?

Le jeune Kaidoh préféra rester tout contre lui et savoura sa chaleur en espérant pouvoir ne jamais en sortir. Momo cela dit le repoussa pour le regarder, une fois de plus, et Hazue se sentit fondre lentement de l'intérieur.

Au lieu d'encore le questionner, le plus vieux passa une main sur son visage et lui fit un beau sourire. Pas de ceux qu'il faisait tout le temps, qui étaient enjoués et insouciants; non, celui-là était beaucoup plus tendre, beaucoup plus intéressé, et ses yeux étaient pleins d'affection. Enfin, il souffla doucement son prénom et, pour la première fois, Hazue en fut embarrassé.

Le jeune Kaidoh était habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, pour le différencier de son grand frère. Momo avait commencé par l'appeler «Hazue-kun», mais il avait vite laissé tomber le «kun» parce que c'était trop long. Aussi, le plus jeune était habitué à ce qu'il l'appelle par son simple prénom sans honorifique.

Cela dit, Momo n'avait pas usé du même ton : il l'avait presque murmuré, comme s'il parlait de ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. C'était tout simplement magique et Hazue se dit qu'il pourrait facilement mourir sur-le-champ.

Le plus vieux se pencha encore sur lui et Hazue fut certain que, cette fois, il s'agissait bien d'un baiser. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des lèvres se déposer doucement sur les siennes. Elles étaient un peu rêches, plus grandes que les siennes, mais sur l'heure il n'aurait pas souhaité autre chose.

Alors qu'il se reculait, Hazue, poussé par son instinct, les rapprocha aussitôt et reprit le baiser là où il s'était arrêté. Ce qui suivit se déroula si vite qu'il n'en eut qu'à moitié conscience, mais il finit par se retrouver tout contre Momo, ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que les mains de son senpai exploraient son dos.

Le jeune Kaidoh ouvrit la bouche et Momo n'hésita pas pour l'envahir. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément pendant un long moment, perdu dans leur chaleur et leur échange. Hazue, incapable de réfléchir, se contenta de ressentir tout ce que son senpai lui faisait.

Momo finit par délaisser sa bouche, mais il le garda tout contre lui et Hazue vint s'échouer sur son épaule, le souffle court. Il pouvait sentir le cœur du plus vieux qui battait aussi vite que le sien et il se sentit sourire de contentement. Le silence resta quelques instants, avant que le plus vieux ne vienne le couper :

- Hazue, tu...

Il y eut une hésitation et il fut envahi par une vague d'angoisse. Momo n'allait pas lui dire qu'il regrettait ou qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager, pas vrai? Il fut un brin soulagé quand il lui demanda :

- Tu m'aimes?

Le jeune Kaidoh tenta de retrouver la voix pour lui répondre tout doucement :

- Oui...

Hazue attendit avec impatience la suite, mais au moins Momo ne l'avait toujours pas repoussé, ce qui était un bon signe. Le plus vieux finit par lui confier, avec un ricanement nerveux :

- C'est juste que comme tu me regardais jamais et que tu me touchais jamais, j'ai cru que... que j'avais aucune chance.

Alerté, Hazue se releva et s'écria, sans pour autant le regarder :

- De-depuis que je t'ai vu, Momo-senpai, j'ai pas arrêté de t'observer. C'est moi qui croyais que je pouvais pas me mettre entre toi et Kaoru-nii-san...

Hazue sentit Momo sursauter et il cria presque d'une voix un peu trop aigüe :

- J'ai jamais aimé Mamushi!

Le plus jeune s'affaissa encore plus et lui confia :

- Pourtant, vous êtes si proches, tous les deux... quand vous vous chicanez, je sens toujours qu'il y a pas de place pour moi...

Momo lui releva le visage et, en le regardant dans les yeux, lui confia :

- Hazue, j'ai jamais rien ressenti de plus que de la rivalité et, okay je l'avoue, de l'amitié pour Kaidoh. Celui que j'aime... ça a toujours été toi.

Le kouhai se sentait si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à répondre, et il se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui du plus vieux. Momo ferma ses yeux violets pour se pencher sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent encore un long moment, plus par tendresse qu'avec passion. Maintenant, Hazue pouvait enfin croire qu'il était spécial, que Momo le traitait différemment des autres.

Ils auraient continué encore longtemps, si ce n'avait été de la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement. Hazue eut le réflexe de repousser Momo. Il aurait dû verrouiller la porte – si seulement il avait pu deviner la suite! Il se retourna rapidement vers l'intrus qui s'avéra être son grand frère et il devint aussi livide qu'un linge. Son grand frère allait tellement, mais tellement leur en vouloir!

Kaidoh ouvrit la bouche, mais il semblait tellement en état de choc qu'il ne réussit pas à parler. Il fit un pas et referma la porte, par réflexe sans doute. Hazue voulait se déprendre de Momo pour tenter de s'excuser, mais ce dernier raffermit son étreinte et expliqua à l'ainé, avec un grand sourire :

- Kaidoh, Hazue et moi on est en couple maintenant!

Hazue regarda avec crainte son grand frère qui, le regard noir, foudroyait littéralement son petit ami. Il siffla longuement et finit par lui dire, le ton plein de menaces :

- Momoshiro, tu lâches mon petit frère.

Comme pour bien se faire comprendre, il ajouta lentement :

- Tout de suite.

Hazue déglutit et lança d'une voix étranglée :

- Kaoru-nii-san, je... j'aime Momo-senpai!

Ce fut à son tour d'être foudroyé et il se sentit aussitôt redevenir tout petit, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Son grand frère avait toujours été le premier à le réprimander, bien avant leur père, et Hazue en avait toujours gardé une crainte instinctive. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était de belle humeur, il s'était avéré plutôt câlin avec lui, mais Hazue n'avait retenu que le négatif apparemment.

Momo le rapprocha encore de lui et lança au plus vieux, tout sourire :

- Donc, Kaidoh, tu veux nous laisser? On aimerait bien reprendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Hazue se fit tout petit lorsqu'il sentit l'aura de menace qui émanait de son ainé. Kaidoh avait toujours été extrêmement protecteur avec lui. Plus jeune, il avait toujours refusé qu'il se fasse des amis, et l'avait gardé le plus possible sous sa tutelle, jusqu'au jour où il avait intégré le collège.

Depuis, le plus jeune avait réussi à se faire des amis, mais il restait toujours un peu timide et il se demandait si c'était la faute de son ainé ou s'il était comme ça naturellement. Cela dit, pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent à se demander, et c'était à savoir si Momo allait s'en sortir vivant. D'ailleurs, il essayait d'accumuler le courage de le protéger quand, avec un sourire un peu prétentieux, Momo compléta :

- Si jamais t'es jaloux, Mamushi, tu peux toujours aller voir Inui-senpai.

Quelque chose échappa complètement à Hazue, parce que Kaidoh, aussitôt, se ramollit. Il tentait de garder la même aura, mais il rougissait et c'est en bégayant légèrement qu'il répondit :

- I-Inui-senpai a rien à voir avec tout ça!

Momoshiro, qui semblait s'amuser follement, lui répondit avec enthousiasme :

- Allons, tout le monde sait que toi et Inui-senpai vous êtes ensemble!

Hazue hoqueta de surprise pendant que Kaidoh devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour démentir et le plus jeune tenta de se rappeler à qui faisait référence l'Inui-senpai en question. Il se souvint alors de l'adolescent à lunettes, d'une grandeur impossible et à l'air louche, qui accompagnait parfois son grand frère chez lui.

Kaidoh, apparemment à court d'arguments, siffla de défaite et, avant de sortir, lança une menace en l'air :

- Tu perds rien pour attendre, Momoshiro!

Puis, après cette réplique digne d'un méchant de shonen classique, il s'en fut en refermant la porte. De nouveaux seuls, Hazue et Momo s'échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Hazue fut le premier à demander :

- C'est vrai que Kaoru-nii-san est avec Inui-senpai?

Momo lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui répondit, tout sourire :

- Tu l'as vu, non? Je dois dire que j'étais pas sûr de mon coup, mais finalement j'avais raison!

Ils étaient toujours enlacés et Hazue s'accrocha à ses épaules pour lui demander :

- Momo-senpai, t'es sûr que tu le veux comme beau-frère?

Son sourire se fit plus tendre et il répondit, sûr de lui :

- Je ferais tout pour toi, Hazue.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre, parce qu'on le coupa d'un baiser. Hazue savoura l'étreinte de son nouveau petit ami et oublia bien vite les menaces de son ainé. Ils s'en occuperaient en temps voulu : pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que son amour était réciproque.


End file.
